Lockyle one-shots
by CrazedBatmanFan300
Summary: Random fics and one-shots. Mainly lockyle. Hence the title.
1. Lucy Carlyle doesn't giggle

**I AM SO SORRY! My life got (is) so crazy 4-H took over my life (the fair is tomorrow!) I couldn't find time to update. This is dump site for all fics containing lockyle...**

 **I'm sorry this is so short. Enjoy. THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **FOR THOSE OF YOU READING Lockwood's coat:**

 **i will be updating when a prompt or inspiration comes to me.**

 **DISCLAIMER- sadly I don't own Lockwood and co...**

Lucy Carlyle doesn't giggle, it's such a girly thing to do yet here she is giggling with Lockwood at their wedding. Now mind you Lucy and I aren't marrying each other or anyone. They went undercover as fiancé's to bust a bunch of big time relic men who were buying powerful sources then killing their enemies with them, making more ghosts and so on in a vicious cycle. Right now Lockwood is waiting for Lucy to come down the isle and when she does she will bring agents in and throw Me a rapier that he will (hopefully) catch then they will stop the relic men from buying the item.

The doors open and the music starts playing. Lucy walks out in a pretty white traditional wedding dress and she looked so gorgeous. She walks down the isle looking like an angel she giggles as she 'trips' on her dress then throws me a rapier, pulls one out for herself and agents rush in. I quickly catch my rapier (by the handle for anyone who was wondering) then several things happen at once: first the big time relic man throws the source (a skull jar) second the relic man jumps out a window and the other agents follow him out and third the skull jar hits Lucy square in the chest and shatters spraying Lucy with glass and releasing the ghost. I hear Lucy scream. "Lucy!" I scream and run down the isle and chop through the ghost right as it appears. I pick up Lucy and run to the other side of the room. "Lucy talk to me!" I demand setting her down behind a pew. Lucy mumbles something, I leaned down so my ear was by her mouth. " my chest hurts..." She says and I lean back out and look at her chest, the top of her dress is stained red and has bits of glass all over her. "I know Lucy. Your cut, they hit you with the skull jar." The psychic pressure doubled and I look up and see the ghost coming closer **.** " I'll be back, Lucy. I'm gonna take care of this ghost really quick." I say then stand up and draw my rapier. Several minutes and some awesome rapier moves later, I throw a seal I found over the broken skull and ghost jar. I run to Lucy, her dress is a deeper red color. "Lucy?" I ask her eyes flutter but don't open. I run and find a phone, I call DEPRAC and George.

The next day:

I feel my pillow shift. I open my eyes and see Lucy. " hey Lockwood." She says. **"** Your awake!" I say and lift my head off my makeshift pillow also known as Lucys legs. "What happened?" Lucy asks. " I took care of the ghost then called DEPRAC and an ambulance then I came to the hospital where I apparently fell asleep." I say. A nurse comes in. "hello, my name is Amanda, and I was told you wanted an update on Lucys condition. She suffered multiple cuts on her chest and abdomen, as well as severe ghost touch. Luckily we caught it fast enough and all the injured will heal." Amanda says then she checks some machines that Lucy was hooked up to then asked Lucy how she felt (fine(when a girl says fine, she's not fine I will never forget the last time Lucy said she was fine I am more scared of her than ghosts)) Amanda leaves and George walks in "so... I heard you all were getting married...?" George asks awkwardly.

 **I** ** _might_** **be persuaded to write a sequel...**


	2. Lucy Carlyle doesn't fall in love

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Lockwood and co.**

Lucy Carlyle doesn't fall in love. Ever. Lucy Carlyle certainly isn't in love with Anthony Lockwood, her boss. And she never will be. That's for sure and she isn't crying in her room right now because Lockwood fancies some blonde girl. Who am I kidding? Of course she is which is where our story starts...with Lucy Carlyle crying over a broken heart.

"Lucy?" I hear Lockwood knock at the door "can I come in?" He asks. I burrow under my covers more and try to ignore him. "I understand if you don't want me to, I know I made things awkw-" I cut Lockwood off mid sentence " just run back to your little blonde girlfriend!" I yell at him then pull the covers tighter over my head. "Lucy, I'm trying but you won't let me in." Lockwood says.

" what do I have to do with it?" I yell at him he starts laughing " Lucy who do you think that 'little blonde girlfriend' is?" Lockwood asks between laughs. " the lady at the grocery store? Our newest client? I can name a ton of blonde girls!" I say then start crying. It better not be our newest client she's like 50. " well she's in this house right now, would you like to see her?" Lockwood asks. I nod then realize he can't see me "y-yeah I guess." I say my voice cracking slightly. "Okay I'll be right back." Lockwood says and I get up and wipe my face off and blow my nose. I hear a knock on my door "may I come in?" Lockwood asks I quickly unlock the door and open it I only see Lockwood. "I thought you were going to show me your-" Lockwood cuts me off " I am. See her?" He says then pulls a mirror out from behind his back. I see my reflection. " is- it's me isn't it?" I ask Lockwood " I'm the blonde girl!" Lockwood nods " and I was up here crying and upset over noth-" I continue before Lockwood interrupts me again. " wait you were crying over me?" Lockwood asks looking shocked " yeah, I kinda have a little crush on you." Lucy admits then she runs up and plants a kiss on Lockwoods cheek. "We can talk about us and this later. I'm gonna go eat and collect on a bet with George." And with that Lucy skips out of the room " hey Lucy?" Lockwood asks and Lucy pokes her head back into the room. " what bet?" Lucy smiles " a bet on us." She says mysteriously then runs off.

Later that night, Lockwood crept down the stairs and into George's room. "So about that bet...how much do you owe me...?" Lockwood tells George smirking.

THE END!

 **what did you think? And boom, 2 chapters in one day? Man I'm on a roll! Don't get used to it. I'm planning on starting another story, it won't be a ship based one though... So expect it soon or in the next month or so.**


	3. Children

"Lucy!" I yell "come back! What did I do to deserve this?!" She abandoned me with 5 little children. All she said was that the killer stole a bunch of children as hostages and there's more. Then she left after telling me to take care of them. "Wockwood?" A little blonde haired boy says. And of course they get my name wrong. "Yes?" I ask slightly impatiently

"I'm scared." He says and the others nod "I'm scared." They murmur. Great now I have to deal with feelings. I don't do feeling! " um, it'll be fine. No reason to be scared." I say and just then the lights go out and I feel several pairs of tiny hands grab onto my legs and arms, and all the little ones scream. So much for fine. "Calm down. See here I have a flashlight and some candy..."

Lucys POV

The other children were taken out to DEPRAC and I came to see if the children I put in Lockwoods care survived. I rounded the corner and opened the door. I saw the cutest sight ever! Lockwood was reading a book to the kids and some of the kids had fallen asleep on his lap and the others were eating candy. I quickly snap a picture. He looks up "your going to hold this over my head aren't you?" He says I smirk "of course!" I say then sit down and put a few kids in my lap and lay my head on Lockwoods shoulder "continue this is my favorite part." I say and Lockwood continues reading.

The next day:

lockwoods POV

I hear a click and I open my eyes and see George taking a picture and chuckling madly. I look around and see Lucy and the kids asleep on me.

THE END.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lockwood & Co**

 **A/N I am so sorry my schedule is so busy, with school, homesteading, starting a YouTube channel, and so much more it is hard to find time to write but please don't give up hope I am not going to abandon my storie and I will continue to update as soon as my schedule allows. THANK YOU FOR READING AND/OR REVIEWING! A special thanks to: the girl with the green eyes (Guest) for reviewing, you are amazing have a great day!**


	4. Your dating George?

"Come on!" I huff "open the door George!" It's late and I'd like to go to bed but no, George locked me out of my room. I start banging on the door "George!" I finally stop banging and lean against the door. "Interesting notebook you have here Lucy." George says from inside my room. I realize he must have my journal/diary. "If you read that notebook, George Cubbins I swear I will-" the door opens and I fall to the ground.

George sits on my bed and casually flicks through my notebook. I stand up and George tosses the notebook at me. "Soooo...you like Locky, huh?" George teases I stammer "n-no!" George smirks

"when are you going to tell him?"

"probably never."

"why not I'm 97% sure he likes you, wait, 95%."

"Because I wouldn't even know what to say and I'd freeze up and look like an idiot." I mutter my face heating slightly. "So? Practice on me." George says.

"no!"

"why not?"

"because I said no."

"...are you _scared?_ "

"fine." I clear my throat "I really like..."

 ** _Lockwoods POV_**

I hear Lucy stomping and banging around in her room and yelling at George. Finally after a while I can't take it anymore and get out of bed to investigate. I creep up the stairs careful to avoid the squeaky one. I hear Lucy clear her throat

"I really like you, like a lot, and I have since we met. You always help me even with my dangerous plans and you keep me safe. I really like you and possibly even love you-" I tune out the rest of Lucys words. She loves George? I walk dejectedly back to my room, or tried to anyway. I accidentally step on the squeaky step. I hear Lucy gasp "what did you hear?" She asks I turn around and smile sadly " enough. I'm h-happy for you," my voice catches at the end and I nod at George "both of you. Congrats." Then I run to my room and lock the door.

 ** _Lucys POV_**

"I really like you, like a lot, and I have since we met." Once I started confessing I just couldn't stop "you always help me even with my dangerous plans and you keep me safe. I really like you and possibly even love you, actually I do love you Lockwood." I finish with a realization. George opens his mouth and I hear a squeak, I whip around and see Lockwood I gasp. "What did you hear?" I ask he turns towards me and smiles a sad smile. "Enough. I'm h-happy for you," his voice catches and he nods at George " both of you. Congrats." Then he runs off. I turn to George

 _"_ Great plan George," I say sarcastically "now the guy I like thinks I'm in love with _you!"_ Then I push him out of my room and go to bed.

The next morning no one had seen or heard from Lockwood since the disaster of last night. Holly kept giving me sympathetic glances, until I couldn't take it anymore I decided to confront him and now here I am at his door. I reach up to the top of the door frame and grab the conveniently located key. I unlock the door and barge in.

Lockwood is burrowed under the covers, with his back to me. "Go away." He says "I don't want to talk to you." I roll my eyes "great then you can listen." I start and sit on the edge of his bed "I'm not in love with George. I was practicing what I was going to say to the guy I am in love with. And that guy is definitely not _George."_ Lockwood turns to face me "who are you in love with?" He asks his voice full of something, hope? Fear? Maybe both.

I take a deep breath "you." I say then lean in and kiss him. I pull back quickly to gauge his reaction. "Then I quess it's a good thing I love you too." He says smiling and he leans in to kiss me, right as our lips touch an audible click sounds I whip around and see George holding a camera.

if there were any people walking by 24 Portland row they would have heard serveral shouts of "George" followed by several yelps of pain and apologies.

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothin' but the fluff! :D**

 **A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Feel free to PM me or review with prompts or ideas and I will do them! THANKS FOR READING/REVIEWING!**


	5. Dear George

Dear George,

I would have done anything for Lockwood, even died for him. But this time he asked to much of me, he asked me to stay. I wanted to, I really did. He kept begging "Lucy don't go." "Stay with us Lucy" but that's why I couldn't stay because three months ago Holly and Lockwood started dating. I can't stand to see him and her together. They always hold hands and he smiles at her like she's his whole world, when she's gone he always ends up bringing the conversation back to her and what cute thing she did. I can't live in the same house as that because I like Lockwood and watching him fall more and more in love with her and grow farther from me just hurts, a deep pain in my heart. I'd rather know he's happy and not have to see it then to be stuck third-wheeling my crush and his girlfriend. I tried to hate Holly but I can't, she's to nice and she doesn't know that every time she tells me about her and Lockwood's latest date my heart breaks a little more. I'm writing this letter so you can understand why I have to go, I hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends.

Love,

Lucy Carlyle

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LOCKWOOD & CO**

 **A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, ITS ONLY ONE-SIDED LOCKYLE. SORRY ITS SO SHORT. PLEASE REVIEW (OR PM ME)I NEED SOME FEEDBACK! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR PROMPTS LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE IT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE**


End file.
